


Bataille de Biscuits

by Elayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Food, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une courte scénette où on retrouve Bill et Charlie, respectivement sept et cinq ans, à l'heure du goûter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bataille de Biscuits

Les adversaires se mettaient en position sur le champ de bataille : d'un côté, le Capitaine Brioche faisait les cent pas devant sa dizaine de pains au lait. A grand renfort de postillons, il hurlait ses directives, laissant des miettes un peu partout sur son passage.

En face, fier et droit, les tablettes se dessinant sur son ventre, le Général Chocolat Noir se dressait devant ses soldats chocolat au lait. Les canonniers chocolat blanc, fidèles à leurs postes, veillaient sur leurs petites cuillères catapultes.

La charge allait être donnée et les biscottes battaient le tambour. Les cookies s'avancèrent d'un pas, provocant un long silence respectueux sur le champ de bataille. En un ensemble parfait, ils levèrent leurs cornets de glace – sans glace – et sonnèrent la charge.

Les deux armées se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre : les chocolats s'échauffant, tentant d'engluer les brioches, lesquelles se marbraient en engloutissant voracement leurs opposants. La table n'était plus recouverte que d'un magma mouvant de miettes sucrées.

Les cookies se ruèrent à leur tour dans la bataille, projetant leurs pépites de toutes parts, tandis qu'une biscotte se brisait sous le choc d'un projectile perdu. Il y avait des éclats de biscuit et des morceaux céréaliers partout, c'était horrible !

Et soudain, un cri retentit :

\- Charlie ! hurla Molly Weasley. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture – ni avec la baguette de ton père, ajouta-t-elle en lui arrachant l'outil des mains. Range-moi tout ça immédiatement.

\- Oui, maman… fit le petit Charlie, alors que son grand frère pouffait en silence.

Après un petit instant de flottement, un petit beurre, miraculeusement rescapé de ce carnage, ramassa un cornet de glace fendillé et ramolli. En un couac, il sonna le repli des troupes.

\- Un partout, match nul, chuchota Bill en cachant la baguette magique de sa mère sous son pull.


End file.
